The Gallifrey Room
by Ender's Fangirl
Summary: Amy stumbles on a room, where she finds a window to a moment in the lives of two young boys, and when found by the Doctor, he isn't happy. ImpliedTheta/Koschei


**A/N: Okay, so I've only watched to season five, so I don't know anything that's happened afterwards.**

**It is my perception of the TARDIS that the other rooms are sort of like a labyrinth, with a lot, and ever-changing. **

**Two, so while I support River/Doctor, I also adore Koschei/Theta and/or Ten/Simm!Master. So, yeah.**

**Three, I would love reviews. **

**The Gallifrey Room**

Amy could not believe she could truthfully say this and be aboard the TARDIS at the same time. Then again, traveling with the Doctor, all sorts of impossible things had to come to happen.

The current impossible thing was this: _Amy was bored._

And really, you'd there'd be something interesting to do on a time traveling machine with a labyrinth of rooms in it, that all fit within a police box. A _time-traveling_ police box.

As Amy sat, thinking about her boredom, she mentally made a list of the factors contributing to her boredom.

One. Rory had gotten lost in the TARDIS.

Two. River had gone to find Rory.

Three. The Doctor was somehow _still _at Torchwood while the TARDIS charged.

Four. After everything Amy had seen, Cardiff was just plain _boring._

Finally, Amy could simply not take it any more. She was Scottish! She was a ginger! She was _Amy_ _Bloody Pond! _If anything, Ponds were adventurous! Brave! Brilliant!

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a suspiciously Doctor-like voice added _'Yes, and you Pond, are also very stupid.'_

Amy chose to ingore this contribution.

Instead, she hopped up from her seat in the TARDIS control room and started up the stairs, towards the back end of the TARDIS. She stepped into the endless hall and walked forward for a few minutes. At one point she stopped to tie her shoe and almost let loose a scream when she finally stood up again. Moments ago, where an endless hall had been before her, there was a now a wall.

"Oi, do you want me to get lost too?" Amy asked the TARDIS.

Predictably, it did not respond. With a shrug, Amy turned around and entered the nearest door.

Within this room was a library. Not surprising knowing the Doctor. What was, however, was the large pool in the middle. Amy stepped closer to the pool to investigate, and as she did, she noticed a basket by a chair close to the pool. She tugged at the basket, which was surprisingly heavy, and opened to find...

Rubber duckies. And an odd assortment, too.

There were vampires, and Elvis', and gardeners, and ninjas and pirates. Frowning at the weight of the basket, Amy reached in trying to feel for the bottom.

Five minutes later, Amy was filling a plastic with snow from the room next door, and holding it to her forehead, after having climb her way out of the rubber ducky basket. Wincing as she pressed the cool plastic to her forehead, Amy rubbed her stomach, which was growling from hunger.

She stumbled into the hall and wandered aimlessly, following the previously faint, now pungent scent of sweets and fruits. Finally, Amy reached double doors, much like the kind found in restaurants. The kind of doors that swept open with a mighty gust and had little circular windows towards the top. Peaking through one of said windows, Amy was very disappointed to find it fogged up.

"C'mon, Pond," she told herself. "You're adventurous and brave!" With a nod of encouragement directed at herself from herself, Amy pushed open the door. She almost fainted from the delicious smells wafting about the room.

In front of her was an enormous wood table laden with sweets an cakes and tarts and fruits. Looking down at her slim form, Amy decidedly grabbed a cupcake and ran right back out the door before she could ruin her figure.

When Amy finally put down the ice, and the cupcake was long since gone, she came upon a door already looked around in the hall. She didn't see anything else that needed investigating, so she went ahead and stepped in the room.

The first thing she noticed was blinding, yet pleasantly warm rays of sunshine. The door slid shut behind her.

As her eyes adjusted to the brightness, Amy looked and up and saw she was inside yet another outside room. This one was interesting. In the burnt orange sky were two suns, one significantly smaller than the other. In front of her was a meadow of red grass. Further out was a forest with trees, on which red leaves swayed in the breeze. Even further back was a sort of city-building, which was enclosed in a bubble, and behind that, were two large steadfast mountains.

Amy stood for a minute, enjoying the warmth. She stepped forward to further investigate the room, but found herself hitting some sort of boundary. There was a point, about six yards from the door, where she could literally no longer will herself to move any farther forward.

Amy sighed in frustration, but froze when she heard a stick crack.

She looked ahead and saw two young boys walking up the grassy hills at the beginning of the meadow, just past the tree line. At first, from a distance, she guessed them to be about ten, but as they moved closer, she realized they had to be closer to sixteen. Both of them were wearing red robes, with strange head dresses.

As they got closer, she picked up on bits of their conversation.

"-I can't believe it Koschei, we're graduated-"

"-Yes... it sure is something-"

"-soon we'll get jobs, and once I pass my TARDIS exam we can find our very own TARDISes-" The blonde boy snorted.

"As if, you've already failed twice." The other boy stopped a minute, blushing crimson red. The blonde boy, presumably Koschei, gave him side ways glance.

"Well, then I guess you're stuck as my designated driver," he finally decided. Koschei smiled and laughed.

"That's you Theta, always looking on the bright side." He put an arm around the other boy's, Theta's, shoulders. Amy was surprised when the boys walked in her general direction. It did not take long before they were only about ten feet away, but relaxed when Koschei looked in her direction, but didn't seem to see her.

Though they had been sitting, the two boys ended up laying on the grass and looking at the sky. Amy watched, curious, as Theta pointed to clouds in the sky. She also watched Koschei watch Theta. Really, it was incredibly sweet.

Just when Amy was sure Koschei was going to say something to Theta, she was surprised by the sound of the door reopening behind her. She gasped and whirled around.

"Get out." Standing in the doorway was the Doctor, who it seemed had finally returned from his detour to Torchwood. "Get out, get out, get out."

"Wait, DDoctor- Who are they? What is this place?" He ignored her questions, instead, the Doctor simply grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

"Forget them. As far as you're concerned, they are dead." Suddenly, understanding dawned on Amy.

"Theta... That was you! When River said you barely passed your exams! That little boy was _you!_" Behind them, The Doctor closed the door, and fished his sonic out of his pocket. Amy thought for a minute.

"So... who was he, then, Doctor? Who was Koschei, to you?" He started sonicing the edge of the door, attempting to lock it.

"Look," he snapped, "That man is dead. He is _gone._ And I'd appreciate that you don't mention him." Amy noticed his arms were quivering as he said this.

"Why?" Amy demanded, placing her hands on her hips. When the Doctor finally looked at her, there were tears in his eyes.

"Because it hurts to much to remember." He paused, dragging his finger beneath each of his eyes. "Because I dare not look back, for what I might see." Amy must have looked puzzled, because he frowned.

"Do you understand Amy? I've lived so long. Age has made me kind, but it hasn't made me perfect. In the grand scheme of things, most mistakes humans make have close to no impact on there lives. But mine? Mine stay with me forever. So excuse me, if I try to stave off the hurt for just a few more minutes."


End file.
